darthsanddroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Film V Session 2
Session Duration Episodes 952-987, 36 episodes Cast of Characters and Players * Jim as Han Solo (Greedo) * Ben as Chewbacca * Sally as C-3PO * Pete as R2-D2 * Annie as: ** Princess/Leia Amidala ** Darth Vader * Corey as Adam Lars/Luke Amidala/Luke Starkiller * The GM as: ** General Rieekan ** Captain Piett ** Admiral Ozzel ** Major Derlin/Major Derlin, 2nd Lord Claburn ** Captain Valdez ** 2-1B ** General Veers ** Derek "Hobbie" Klivian ** Rebel Troopers ** Sergeant Major Trey Callum ** Lieutenant Cabbel ** Captain Lennox ** Rebel PA System ** Rebel Pilots ** Dak ** Toryn Farr ** Imperial Tank Driver ** Wedge ** Ledick Firest ** Imperial Troopers ** Captain Pharl McQuarrie ** Unidentified Rebel Technician ** Snow Troopers ** Zev Senesca Summary Pete shows up late for the next session and apologizes, explaining he had work with a client. Annie is amazed that Pete has clients. The GM asks Pete what pizza he'd like ordered. Pete requests meat lovers, while Sally requests vegetarian's. Pete's surprised she's not eating meat anymore. Ben reveals she gave it up Monday, and that he's no longer the black sheep in their family now. Sally insists it's no big deal, and Pete agrees as long as she doesn't give up on hating meatbags (he means biological beings in the game, as opposed to the "superior" droids like his and Sally's PCs). At the Rebel base, General Rieekan is disgusted to report that their sensors are picking up an electronic signal. Annie realizes it's either a prospector droid or an Imperial droid looking for Luke, since Darth Vader has put a price on his head. Rieekan says he'd hate to lose this base just because of Luke. Annie points out they're hiding everybody, pilots, work crew, droids...Rieekan balks at the idea of sheltering droids. Sally asks him if he's got a problem with droids. Rieekan claims that some of his best friends are droids. Sally asks, like who? Rieekan stammers for a bit before coming up with that one who fixed him his salad. Sally indignantly points out that was her. Rieekan lamely apologizes by saying all droids look alike to him. Annie orders Jim and Ben outside to determine if the droid is hostile. As they creep up on the droid, Jim states that they'll see what the droid wants, and if it's hostile, they'll destroy it. Corey asks how they'll know if it's hostile. Jim replies, if it shoots back. Corey breaks character to bluntly tell Jim (whom he addresses as "Jim" not "Han") that his plans are getting dumber by the minute. Jim thanks Corey. This causes Pete to take notice and ask Jim if he knows what "non compos mentis" (what Pete called Jim's plans last session) means. Jim replies correctly that it means "not of sound mind" and points out it's used to mean not mentally competent to stand trial. He comments it's a bit of an exaggeration for Han, but pretty close. Corey is shocked to realize that Jim's been deliberately playing Han as stupid. Jim's surprised Corey couldn't tell. Jim comments on how hard it is to roleplay someone with as low Intelligence and Wisdom as Han, having to come up with ridiculous plans all the time. Pete sarcastically asks if he means unlike Qui-Gon's plans, which were always brilliant? Jim sincerely replies, "Exactly!" Annie orders Jim to disable the droid, take a memory dump, and make it look like an accident. Jim shoots it in a vital area, causing it to completely blow up. Ben suggests the droid was probably Imperial. Rieekan says he's not Droidist, but you just can't trust them. Annie decides they have to assume that the Empire knows they're there and initiates evacuation, preparing for a possible attack. Rieekan suggests Operation Codename: Kamikaze Droid Decoy. Pete suggests Operation Codename: Explosive Meat Dispersal. Onboard an Imperial Star Destroyer, Captain Piett notes to Admiral Ozzel that the Imperial droid they sent to Hoth just failed to report after finding a life signal, and that the odds are that that means the Rebels are on Hoth. Ozzel (with a thick Space Australain accent) dismisses it as nothing. Annie switches to playing Darth Vader and approaches them, asking what they've found. Piett starts to reply, only to be interrupted by Annie declaring the Rebels are there and to have the fleet set course to Hoth. When Ozzel starts to object, Annie begins Force Choking Ozzel, warning him he's failed her for the second last time. At the Rebel base hangar, Major Derlin wants to send a platoon to protect the Claburn Range, but Captain Valdez tells Derlin not to be an idiot. Jim and Ben are working on repairing the Millennium Falcon. Ben doesn't think it's ready for such a hasty departure. Jim insists it'll be okay once the hyperdrive is- Jim is interrupted midsentence as the hyperdrive he's been working on makes a loud kaboom. As Luke, Corey is getting ready to leave the medical facility and asks 2-1B if he's evacuating too. 2-1B says he is and has just initiated evacuation protocol mu-gamma. Then, he realizes that's actually a pre-colonoscopy procedure and suggests Corey might want to regurgitate those tablets 2-1B gave him. Corey reaches the hangar and greets Jim and Ben. He tells them they'd better have their guns ready. Ben says their guns are working perfectly. Jim claims they don't need to evacuate, the Imperials probably think their droid self-destructed, that Princess is over reacting again, and the Imperials won't attack. Rieekan announces that Imperial star destroyers have just emerged from hyperspace. Jim calls it coincidence. On the main Star Destroyer, Piett reports to Annie that they've found the Rebel base on Hoth. Annie orders Piett to have the hoverbombers prepare an aerial assault. Piett stammers that she might want to ask Ozzel about that. Annie asks Ozzel if the hoverbombers are ready. Ozzel tells her bombers would be "rathouse" against shields and that Ozzel is using instead some prototype tanks he found in the demo vids because they can punch straight through shields. Piett points out the Rebel base doesn't seem to have a shield. Annie Force Chokes Ozzel to death and says, "Keep up the good work, Captain Piett." Piett thanks her for not promoting him because the mean life expectancy of Admirals under her service is- Annie interrupts him with, "Admiral Piett." At the Rebel base hangar, Annie switches back to playing Princess and addressed the fighter pilots, telling them they'll need to fly close to the transports they're escorting while they evacuate. She decides they should fly as close to the Imperial star destroyers as they can, because the Imperials' guns will be calibrated for ultra-long range. They won't be able to track high angular speed targets and it'll be the last thing they'll expect. Annie reaches the command centre as Rebel Troopers prepare to defend the base (some of them reluctantly go to defend the Claburn Range because Derlin ordered them to). Pete announces he's spreadsheeted an evacuation schedule and tells Rieekan that as the ranking officer, he needs to be on the first transport and he'd better hurry as it's ready to leave. Rieekan arrogantly declares that droids don't give orders, he, Rieekan, gives orders and he's staying! Sally says, "Well played, Artoo." Pete replies, "Shhh!" On a star destroyer, Lieutenant Cabbel reports to Captain Lennox that Rebel ships are coming into their sector. Lennox is pleased with this at first until he realizes the Rebel ships are too close to accurately fire on. He frantically orders Cabbel to recalibrate the guns, but at that moment, the first transport and its escort make the jump to hyperspace. At the Rebel hangar, the Rebel PA System announces the successful evacuation of the first transport. The Rebel Pilots cheer on hearing the good news. Jim and Ben are still working on the Falcon as Jim grumbles what kind of crazy plan of Annie's is this. Ben replies, the kind that works. Jim responds, "Exactly!" Corey boards a hoverplane with his co-pilot, Dak. He asks Dak how it's going, and Dak says he feels great because he's met this girl, Toryn, and after the battle, they're going to retire and settle down on Alderaan. Dak describes his plans for the future and how happy he and Toryn are going to be together. As Corey lets all that sink in, it occurs to him to ask, how exactly does one retire from a Rebellion? At the perimeter of the base, Sergeant Major Trey Callum radios to Annie that the Imperials are sending in some funny looking land transports, that they look like camel droids, and they have lots of guns. Pete declares he wants one, he wants one so bad. Annie orders the Rebels to destroy them all. On his hoverplane, Corey fires at the nearest "camel". After a dice roll from him and several dice rolls from the GM, the GM determines that Corey's shot bounced off the armored tank. Corey wants to fly below it to see if the "camel" has any weakness in it's underbelly. The GM angrily declares, "Armored tank! Armored tank!" Pete asks if that means its an AT-AT. Corey notes the hoverplanes come equipped with harpoons for hunting glacier worms. Pete asks how that's going to help. Corey admits he doesn't know, he's just making it up as he goes along. At that moment, a tank fires at his hoverplane. Corey tries to Dodge, but rolls a 3. The GM determines on a few dice rolls that the hoverplane has sustained major damage in the rear compartment. Corey asks Dak if he's okay, but Dak has slumped forward, unconscious. The Rebel Troopers keep firing at the tanks, only for all their shots to keep bouncing off. Annie asks what kind of crazy camels these are, anyway. The GM yells, "Armoured tanks!" Pete joins in, "Armoured tanks!" The GM tells Pete to stop that. In one of the tanks, General Veers contacts Vader to complain how silly he feels riding a giant attack camel. Annie switches back to Vader and asks if it's working. Veers admits that it is. She tells him she'll be landing her troops. Corey contacts Princess to warn that the Imperials will be landing troops soon. Annie switches back to Princess and asks if he's sure since they haven't picked up any landers yet. Corey replies that he just has a feeling. Corey fires a harpoon at one of the tanks and rolls a 19, hitting it in its legs. Wedge radios in from another hoverplane to compliment his shooting, but says he doesn't think Corey can tow it very far. Sally suggests he fly around the tank's legs to trip it with his harpoon wire. Corey does so and rolls a 15. The GM determines on his own roll that the tank trips and falls. Pete orders the Rebel Troopers to capture that camel. Ledick Firest is happy to obey this order, because then they can use it against the others. The Imperial Troopers in the fallen tank try to get it back up again. They press a button labeled "Rise triumphantly" only to discover that it just opens the sunroof. Corey fires into the open sunroof, causing the entire tank to explode, much to Pete's distress. Annie asks Rieekan how the evacuation's going. He replies they're almost done, they just need the command centre and the ground troops to pull out. Annie announces over the PA that the last transport will be leaving in twelve minutes. Jim and Ben are still trying to fix the Falcon, Ben doing most of the work while Jim complains on how long it's taking. Ben says they're almost done, they just need a brief interlude lacking any vociferous irritants. Jim decides he'll leave to tell that loudmouth Princess to shut up. Ben pauses, then tells Jim that will do nicely (since it means Jim will leave Ben alone). Pete decides he's leaving now. The GM asks him if he's leaving in the Falcon. Pete replies that he doesn't want to fry in that death trap and he'll take Luke's X-wing. Sally tells him to be careful. A Rebel technician fits Pete into the X-wing. Pete asks who this is. The GM explains that it's just an Unidentified Rebel Technician. Pete asks the technician why his name tag reads, "Unidentified R. Technician." The Technician replies that he lost a bet. At the perimeter, a Rebel Trooper announces the last transport's leaving in eleven minutes and they should pull out. Major Derlin, 2nd Lord Claburn tries to give a rousing speech to the others to stand their ground and defend the Claburn Range that he just won in a bet. The other Rebel Troopers are having none of this nonsense and retreat. One of the camels fires at Corey's hoverplane. Corey tries to Dodge and rolls a 7. The GM tells him he's hit and after a few dice rolls he determines that the blast hit the engines and causes the hoverplane to crash right in the path of the camel. Corey wants to pull Dak to safety, but the GM tells him it's a struggle just to get out of his own safety harness, and he has to roll for that. Corey rolls a 12 and makes it out. He still tries to get Dak out, who moans, indicating he's still alive, but Corey only rolls a 4 as the camel continues bearing down on them. Pete suggests Corey use his laser sword to cut Dak out, but Corey adamantly refuses. He rolls a 1, and the GM tells Corey he loses his grip and falls headlong into the snow. Corey insist he can still save him. The camel's huge foot lands on the hoverplane with Dak still inside, crushing it. Corey amends that to maybe. Jim reaches the command centre and tells Annie they have to go now. She leaves with Jim while telling Rieekan he needs to leave too. Rieekan tells her to go, but he's staying, since he'll be damned if he lets any droid in here. Sally asks him if that means she doesn't even count now. Rieekan admits he needs someone to fix him his salads. Corey is so enraged at Dak's death he chases after the camel that crushed him. Corey easily catches up to the slow moving tank and is directly under it. He fires his grappling hook at its underbelly and winches his way up to it. He slices it open with his laser sword, tosses a grenade into it, and drops to the ground. The camel explodes. In his camel, General Veers is starting to feel great about the impending Imperial victory. He notes the puny Rebels fleeing from the might of the Empire. He notes that one of those Rebels is so stupid, he's running in the wrong direction, straight towards them! He orders the sunroof opened so he can bathe in the majesty of their supremacy. One of the Troopers with him notes that it's -40 outside. He tells the Trooper to bring him a scarf. Jim, Sally, and Annie are running through a corridor, trying to make their way to the Falcon. Annie contacts Corey on the radio and tells him to get to the Falcon as fast as he can. Corey replies not while these camels are still standing. The others can hear over the radio Corey taunting the remaining camels, Corey slicing them with his laser sword, and a couple of loud kabooms. Annie asks him if he's alright. Corey replies that he killed them all. Pete yells, "NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Annie switches back to Vader as she and some Snow Troopers make their way into what's left of the Rebel base. She orders a Snow Trooper to bring Princess to her unharmed and that she's doubling the reward for Corey's capture, dead or alive. She also orders that Field Marshall Veers should be informed of his promotion. The Snow Trooper informs her that Veers seems to have died. She's surprised, since that's a lot faster than usual. Annie uses the PA System to order the Rebels to lay down their arms, and thanks her daughter for guiding her here, and that she'll rescue her soon. Jim's confused to hear this. Annie switches back to Princess to tell him that Vader's just trying to confuse them and sow discord. Jim, Sally, and Annie make it to the Falcon where they meet Ben, who assures Annie that they know she's not the traitor. Annie switches back to Vader to tell her daughter over the PA that while some may regard her as a traitor, Vader knows she's loyal to her. Annie switches back to Princess to call that a dirty lie. Sally rhetorically asks Pete if there's a space for herself on the X-wing. Jim, Ben, Sally, and Annie make it into the Falcon. Annie contacts Corey and tells him to meet them at rendezvous point Upsilon. Corey tells her not to say that on an open channel. Annie tells him it's a codename and to get his act together. Annie switches back to Vader to tell them on the open channel that they forgot to say when. Jim tries to turn on the Falcon's cockpit. The GM determines on a dice roll that the cockpit lights go out. Jim thumps the bulkhead. The GM points out that he has a -12 in Mechanic check and with his usual Mechanic level that means- Jim interrupts to announce he rolled a 20. The lights come right back on. The Snow Troopers have reached the Falcon outside. Annie tells her daughter over the open channel to delay them just a little longer. Annie switches back to Princess to insist to the others on the Falcon that she's not the traitor. The Snow Troopers are setting up a heavy gun at the Falcon. Jim shoots them with the Falcon's guns. To start up the engines, Ben rolls a 15, and the Falcon takes off, successfully leaving the Rebel base. Annie switches back to Vader to inform the remaining Snow Troopers that she'll lead the pursuit while all ground personnel will remain at their new base. A Snow Trooper thanks her and asks her what they'll call it. Annie replies, "Orbital Bombardment Practice Range Omega." Corey has made his way on foot to the outer perimeter of the base where he meets Pete, who's managed to fly their X-wing here to meet him, and a few stray fighter pilots getting ready to leave. Annie switches back to Princes and radios Corey that the base is lost and he should get out of there. Wedge overhears and agrees, and tells Corey to meet him at the rendezvous point. Corey tells Wedge to remember that's rendezvous point, Corey pauses, and then says Zeta (clearly still distrusting Wedge). The GM says that's the end of the battle, which makes a good stopping point for the session. He asks if they should meet again Friday? Corey agrees and asks if everyone made it out of the base. The GM reveals that General Rieekan stayed behind. Pete calls that an unqualified success!